wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pojed­na­nie
Kochanemu Koledze, Ant. Haluzie poświęcam. Pożycie małżeńskie Łunińskich psuło się z tygodnia na tydzień. Od czasu tragicznego wypadku w przedziale, którego ofiarą padł Zabrzeski, wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa kochanek Stachy, rozdźwięk między małżonkami pogłębiał się niemal z dniem każdym i zerwanie stawało się rzeczą nieuniknioną. O tem, że Stacha zawiniła, Łuniński nie wątpił; fotografja jej dzięki kaprysowi przypadku znaleziona w żakiecie Zabrzeskiego była tego druzgocącym dowodem. Zresztą ona nie usiłowała się nawet bronić: milczała uparcie i wyniośle. Gdy w tydzień po wypadku przywdziała żałobę, zagroził rozwodem i skandalem. Wiadomość przyjęła spokojnie, z uśmiechem na ustach — tych ustach kochanych, tych ustach okrutnych, z których spijał niezmąconą niczem rozkosz przez lat parę... Dlaczego go zdradziła? Dlaczego? Zaco?!... Wszak nie miał kochanek, nie hulał, nie zostawiał jej samej na długie dnie, godziny. Nawet i to, że nie mieli dzieci, nie było jego winą. Wiedziała o tem doskonale i nie mogła mu z tego powodu czynić żadnych wyrzutów. Więc dlaczego? Dla kaprysu? Dla dogodzenia zmysłom i żądzy zmiany, nowości?... Dlaczego w takim razie nie zerwała z nim otwarcie, nie oświadczyła mu wręcz, że się jej sprzykrzył i że kocha innego? Wszak mogła i nadal wieść życie wygodne i niezależne; znaczny majątek rodzinny, który otrzymała w posagu, pozwalał na to w zupełności. Więc kryła się przed nim ze swem wiarołomstwem z innych widocznie powodów. Ale jakich? Jakich? Byłażby naturą tak wysoce przewrotną, że znajdowała rozkosz w tajeniu cudzołożnego związku? Henryk Łuniński gubił się w domysłach. To pewna, że stosunek z Zabrzeskim musiał trwać już od dłuższego czasu, już na wiele, wiele miesięcy przed fatalnym epilogiem w przedziale. Świadczył o tem chłód, z jakim przyjmowała od pewnego czasu jego pieszczoty, ów dojmujący chłód, którym wiało od całej jej uwielbianej a tak dalekiej mu postaci... A potem przyszły te wyjazdy, te ustawiczne, prawie niczem nieuzasadnione ekskursje i wycieczki do Rudawy rzekomo dla dopilnowania gospodarki na folwarku. Trudno było nawet oponować. Gdy parę razy usiłował wytłumaczyć jej ich zbędność i zaręczał o uczciwości dzierżawcy, ściągała niecierpliwie brwi i zbywała go oschłem pytaniem: — Cóż to — chcesz mi ograniczyć swobodę ruchów? Stacha umiała być absolutną. Wtedy to zapewne podczas jednej z tych wycieczek poznała tamtego. Czem jej zaimponował?... Inteligencją, polotem?... Z informacyj zdobytych już po zgonie rywala dowiedział się, że Zabrzeski był człowiekiem majętnym, niezależnym, trochę Don Juanem, trochę sportsmanem. Czyżby ujął ją przedsiębiorczością i zuchwalstwem erotycznego snoba? Może miał więcej od niego temperamentu, był bardziej pomysłowy w pieszczotach, ognistszy?... Łunińskiego zdumiewała jego własna ślepota z tych czasów, ów bezprzykładny daltonizm w chwili, gdy rozstrzygały się losy ich pożycia: nie przeczuwał zdrady; był gotów wszystko inne przypuścić, tylko nie to! Zbyt na to wysoko stawiał charakter Stachy. Cha, cha, cha! Charakter i — dzisiejsza kobieta!... Cha, cha, cha! Per Bacco! Trzeba było być takim głupcem, jak on, Henryk Łuniński, by nie dostrzec, że to antynomje!... A jednak działo się z nim w tym czasie coś niezwykłego. I to najdziwniejsza — uświadomił mu to tamten — właśnie on, Zabrzeski podczas owej pamiętnej, niby przypadkowej rozmowy, która bezpośrednio poprzedziła jego śmierć. Bo czyż nie było rzeczą zastanawiającą, że twarz przeciwnika w chwili, gdy prosił „o ogień“, wydała mu się skądś znajomą? Wprawdzie Zabrzeski podsuwał mu zrazu t. zw. „fałszywe rozpoznanie“, lecz później wskazał i na inne możliwości. I kto wie, czy właśnie jego teorja „psychicznych wywiadów“ owych duchowych rekonesansów — przeszpiegów, która tak nim głęboko wstrząsnęła, nie zawierała w sobie rozwiązania problemu? Dziś dopiero, gdy już minęła piorunująca chwila odkrycia i przebrzmiały echa rozmaitych przykrości ze strony władz sądowych, na jakie w dodatku naraził go fatalny wypadek w przedziale, zaczął Łuniński wchodzić głębiej w istotę swego stanu duchowego z tych smutnych czasów. Teraz dopiero jak przez mgłę zaczął przypominać sobie pewne szczegóły ze swego życia psychicznego, które wtedy uszły niepostrzeżenie jego świadomości. Oto nieraz przyłapywał się na dziwnem roztargnieniu, na niezwykłej u siebie „nieobecności duchowej“ w momentach wymagających właśnie skupienia myśli i przytomności. Zdarzyło mu się parę razy w czasie urzędowania, że nie rozumiał tego, co doń mówiono i dopiero na powtórne pytanie dawał odpowiedź. Jakaś wielka zaduma brała go w rozpięcie śnieżnych skrzydeł, że godzinami całemi spoczywał w jej mocnym uścisku, oderwany od świata, zasłuchany w coś w dali, wyczekujący. Przychodziło to na niego niespodziewanie, ni stąd, ni z owąd — czasem między jednem a drugiem załatwieniem aktu urzędowego. A zawsze podczas nieobecności Stachy... Treść tego stanu pozostała dlań na zawsze niewyjaśnioną: jakieś na pół senne marzenia, strzępy obrazów, fragmenty scen, myśli... Gdy wracał do rzeczywistości, pierzchały jak fantomy. Nic z nich nie pozostawało w pamięci... I rzecz charakterystyczna — wszystko ustało, że śmiercią tamtego. Od tragicznego wypadku Łuniński odzyskał panowanie nad sobą: jego drugie „ja“ przestało robić mu niespodzianki; jakgdyby z ustaniem tętna znienawidzonego serca zniknęła u niego podnieta do tajemnych wypadów jaźni. Natomiast przyszła zgryzota, świadomy siebie, w ostre obrysy zamknięty ból, niewątpliwa już męka: Stacha zdradziła go. Zdradziła i nie okazała skruchy; owszem przywdziała po kochanku żałobę. A jednak Henryk Łuniński nie mógł z nią zerwać — nie miał sił do tego; łudził się, że czas wszystko zmieni, ukoi, zagoi, wyrówna: kobieta zapomni i wróci do niego a on przebaczy i przygarnie. Tak myślał w pierwszych miesiącach po katastrofie. Potem stopniowo zaczął tracić nadzieję: przepaść wyrosła między nimi pogłębiała się widocznie z przerażającą chyżością; po upływie pół roku nawet nienawiść, dziecię nieodrodne zdrady ulotniła się gdzieś, wypłowiała w szarej poświacie dnia powszedniego i przeszła w doskonałą, chłodną obojętność. Schodzili się przy stole na obiadach i kolacjach, zamieniali z sobą w ciągu dnia parę słów koniecznych a bezbarwnych jak krajobraz w porze przedwiosennej i bez pożegnania rozchodzili się do swych pokoi na godziny nocnego spoczynku. Łuniński, który zrazu planował próby zbliżenia się i pojednania, z czasem stracił zupełnie do tego ochotę; leniwa apatja nałożyła mu na wyciągniętą do zgody rękę obmierzłe kajdany zniechęcenia i ściągnęła ramiona ku dołowi: musieli pozostać izolowani aż do końca... Raz jeden, raz jedyny na moment rozwidnił widnokrąg beznadziei przelotny błysk — na moment tylko, na krótki — taki właśnie, jakiego potrzeba na bolesny skurcz stęsknionego śmiertelnie serca — i zgasł, zatracił się gdzieś bezpowrotnie... Było to w dzień jej imienin. Niegdyś, za dawnych, pięknych czasów, gdy się kochali, był to dzień uroczysty. Łuniński brał wtedy urlop i pozostawał w domu. Porę przedpołudniową, spędzali małżonkowie razem: słodkie, majowe słońce zaglądające zwykle w dzień ten do wnętrza ich sypialni bywało świadkiem pieszczot i miłosnych uniesień. Potem następowało oglądanie podarków — słoneczna radość Stachy przeplatana wyrzutami z powodu rozrzutności Henia, uśmiechy, pocałunki i łzy... łzy szczęścia w dużych, fiołkowych, cudnych oczach. Popołudniu schodzili się krewni i znajomi... Tak było dawniej, przed laty. Od czasu fatalnego odkrycia zwyczaj ten ustał. Henryk nie składał jej nawet życzeń. Raz tylko, w pięć lat po katastrofie spróbował nawiązać nić pięknej tradycji. Dnia tego po powrocie z miasta spostrzegła Stacha na swej konsoli flakon z przepysznemi purpurowemi różami. Łuniński, który w przyległym pokoju palił milcząco papierosa we fotelu naprzeciw lustra, śledził żonę z bijącem sercem. Stacha zdawała się w pierwszej chwili głęboko wzruszona; ciemny rumieniec objął łuną matowe policzki aż po skręty jasnych, złotawo połyskujących włosów na skroni. Wyciągnęła odruchowo rękę ku kwiatom i... nagle cofnęła ją z powrotem. Po chwili siedzieli przy obiedzie milczący i obcy. Gdy tego dnia Łuniński wrócił do domu późno w nocy po kilkugodzinnej, hazardowej grze w bridge’a w klubie urzędniczym, zastał w swym pokoju na biurku flakon z purpurowemi różami. Wtedy otworzył okno i wyrzucił wzgardzony podarek na bruk. Brzęk szkła na tle ciszy północy utrwalił mu się na zawsze w pamięci... W parę dni potem przyszedł pierwszy sen. Był jakby marzennem powtórzeniem chwil dawno ubiegłych, senną projekcją tęsknoty za tem, co minęło. Śniła się mała, przytulna salka jadłodajni przy ul. Florjańskiej, gdzie po raz pierwszy ujrzeli się ze Stachą. Gwar głosów, stłumione śmiechy kobiet, dźwięk zmienianych talerzy. Henryk podnosi w jakiejś chwili oczy na swoje vis-à-vis i spostrzega jasnowłosą, niebieskooką pannę przypatrującą mu się z zajęciem. Bukiecik fiołków przypięty do bujnej piersi zdaje się poruszać w harmonijnym rytmie falującego łona. Jest oczarowany. Nieodparcie kształtuje się ważkie, o życiu całem rozstrzygające postanowienie: — Ta, albo żadna. Do stołu podchodzi starszy pan i wita się serdecznie z piękną dziewczyną. Łuniński doznaje lekkiego niepokoju; ogarnia go coś niby uczucie zazdrości. Lecz po pierwszych słowach, które ze sobą zamienili, cienie pierzchają. To krewni. Sympatyczny starszy pan jest jej wujem. Henryk jest w świetnym humorze: chciałby wszystkich na sali ściskać i całować. Jakże pięknem jest życie!... Z tym miłym jegomościem o siwych, marsowych wąsach należy stanowczo zawrzeć znajomość. Tem bardziej, że panna odpowiada na spojrzenia... Usłużny sen przychodzi w pomoc i kondenzując zdarzenia rozrzucone na przestrzeni kilku tygodni, sprowadza je na jednoplanową płaszczyznę chwili obecnej. Dzięki jakiejś irracjonalnej, arcykapryśnej reżyserji zmieniają się dekoracje, przesuwają błyskawicznie kulisy i przetwarza się scenerja... Wtuleni W przepaściste ramiona foteli klubowych, osnuci dymem cygar i fajek siedzą naprzeciw siebie, on, Henryk Łuniński i p. Raduski, wuj Stachy. Znajomość zawarta przy partji szachów. Grają, popijając czarną kawę. Jest popołudnie — godzina piąta. Przez owalne wykroje okien wlewa się strugą namiętne, lipcowe słońce. Z sąsiedniej sali dochodzi odgłos trącających kule kijów bilardowych. — Szach mat! — z odcieniem tryumfu w głosie mówi p. Raduski. — Znów pan przegrałeś, młody człowieku. — O tak, przegrałem z kretesem na całej linji... Ornament senny mąci się, zaciera, przechodzi w kompleks chaotyczny, dla sprawy głównej, duszę po brzegi wypełniającej już obojętny... Tej samej nocy prześniła Stacha cudowny okres swego narzeczeństwa. Wsparta słodkim bezwładem dziewiczego ciała o ramię Henia, szła z nim wąską ścieżyną poprzez młody zapust olchowy. Było jesienią. W dali rdzewiały wyżółkłe już czupryny lasów podmiejskich, modrzało w pogłębionych tonacjach turkusowe niebo. — Ogromnie lubię to nasze jesienne, polskie słońce — przerwała milczenie, wodząc rozmarzonemi oczyma po linji horyzontu. — Czy nie zauważyłeś, Heniu, że słońce u nas jesienią ma jakiś specyficzny, nieporównany urok. — Istotnie — odpowiedział, wpatrzony w lazur jej oczu — ma coś z cichej melancholji zmierzchów. — Niewątpliwie — o ile chodzi o stany uczuciowe, które w nas budzi — lecz ja miałam na myśli jego stronę czysto malarską; szło mi o barwę, o kolor słońca w jesieni. Otóż na mnie czynią one zawsze wrażenie czegoś zmatowanego; to nie jest już złoto upalnych dni lata — to raczej miedź lub cynober; jakgdyby w roztopione fale złocistego kruszcu wsączył genjalny mistrz palety kilka pośledniejszych składników, i zmieszawszy w kosmicznej retorcie, stworzył arcytwór jesiennej symfonji. Niewysłowiony jest urok słońca wrześniowego, Heniu. W milczeniu pochylił się nad nią i całował jej oczy. — Czemuś tak piękną, Stacho moja, czemuś tak bardzo piękną? Aż mi trudno czasem uwierzyć, że ty, ty cudna, urodziwa będziesz wkrótce moją żoną, moją kochaną, najdroższą żoną. — Kocham cię, Heniu — odpowiedziała prosto... Potem, pod wieczór już wracając do miasta, wstąpili do przydrożnej gospody. Przypadek zrządził, że gospodarzom zabrakło mleka; więc wypili po szklance miodu. — Sielanka — śmiała się słodko Stacha, przesuwając po wargach różowy koniuszek języka — istna sielanka. — Zupełnie jak Halina i Wiesław z idylli Brodzińskiego — odparł, nie spuszczając rozkochanych oczu z jej twarzy... Zmierzch już rozwieszał nad miastem szare chusty cieni, gdy mijali rogatkę... Powrót do jawy nazajutrz rano był dla obojga nader bolesny. Rozkoszne obrazy snu, łamiąc się ostrą linją z rzeczywistością, wywołały nastrój nie do zniesienia. Henryk dnia tego zjadł obiad poza domem. Stacha nie zjawiła się przy stole wieczorem; małżonkowie nie widzieli się dnia tego zupełnie. Nastąpiło parę nocy nijakich, bezbarwnych. Potem sny powróciły. Jakby ulegając niedocieczonym prawom wzajemnego oddziaływania na się dusz bardzo sobie bliskich lubo rozdzielonych złudną przeponą ciała i jego spraw, oboje śnili równocześnie o swej wielkiej, przedwcześnie zgasłej miłości. Tęsknota za minionem szczęściem tłumiona za dnia pod maską obojętności, paraliżowana przez obrażoną dumę płci, tem bujniej rozkwitała w snach, łącząc napowrót złotą zworą to, co rozdzielił świat zmysłów. Nad samotnemi łożami małżonków pochylał się noc w noc anioł miłości i szeptał śniącym słowa pociechy i ukojenia. Cudowny prad miłosnego zapamiętania przepływał od duszy do duszy, kojarzył w zaziemskim uścisku i kołysał jak dzieci w kolebce na falach marzennych upojeń... Oto ich podróż poślubna, w parę dni po zawarciu związku w modrzewiowym, podgórskim kościółku... Gorąco, skwar — połowa lipca. Przez otwarte okna przedziału obserwują krajobraz przytuleni do siebie głowami. Pociąg wspina się na poziom przełęczy; z obu stron szlaku wyrastają jak z pod ziemi strome, niemal prostopadłe kulisy want; rzegotanie kół odbija się od zboczy parowu i wzmocnione przez skalne uskoki brzmi długo i kilkakrotnie niby przedrzeźnianie się górskich geniuszy... Minęli przełęcz. Po lewej, hen, ku południowi rzucają się w dal szerokim gestem roztocza węgierskiej puszty, na prawo zamknęły horyzont północy tatrzańskie turnie. Niby drobny, czarny żuk przesuwa się pociąg pod ich granitowym okapem. Minęli Szmeks, prześmignęli jak myśl przez Poprad — Felka... Na lazurze nieba zarysował się imponujący masyw Krywania... Stacha i Henryk wysiadają na małej stacyjce, przytulonej sieroco do skalnego gzymsu. Jest wieczór i zachodzące słońce żagwi się krwawo na szczytach krzesanic; po smerekowym płaszczu regli wałęsa się już zmierzch i zwabia bratnie mroki nocy... Łunińscy są w miłym kłopocie: wszystkie trzy gospody, jedyne na całą mieścinę, zajęte. Gdzie tu przenocować? Pozostała na szczęście stacyjna weranda — obszerna, oszklona, z widokiem wprost na góry. Uprzejmy naczelnik stacji, jakiś Słowak o dużych, zamyślonych oczach oddaje im ją do dyspozycji w łamanej polszczyźnie... Noc jest cudowna. Przez otwarte okna wlewają się do wnętrza werandy odurzające wonie smreków, chojarów i tatrzańskich ziół. Przylgnąwszy do siebie ciałami na wąskiem, żelaznem łóżku kochankowie milcząco wciągają w piersi chłodny, przesycony wilgocią nocy aromat... Nagły dreszcz wstrząsa słodką postacią Stachy. — Chłodno ci, najdroższa? — zapytuje Henryk i zamyka okno. — Co za pytanie! — odpowiada szeptem, oplątując mu szyję ljanami swych ramion. I zapadają w różową, ekstatyczną przepaść... Południe na samotnej hali, gdzieś na wysokości 1500 m. Na północnym krańcu wyciągnięta linja regli, ponad nią wirchy, krzesanice, turnie. Wokół ani żywej duszy. Dzika, Bogu i sobie oddana dziedzina. Poprzez cisze odludzia przekrada się tylko szmer strumienia — ostatniego już na tej wysokości. Mała rozpadlina gruntu ówdzie pod upłazem przyjęła go po drodze w zaciszną, chwilową gościnę i utworzyła podskalny basen. — Patrz Heniu, co za bajeczny „banior“! Skąpmy się w nim! Świetny pomysł! Po chwili pluskają jak ryby w zimnym, kryształowym żywiole. A potem gonitwa po jedwabistem, jasnozielonem runie hali, pomiędzy kępami jałowcu, świecznikami młodych świerków. Oboje piękni, młodzi, gibcy i nadzy — jak klasyczne bogi: Faun górski i śmigła, kusząco kołysząca się w biodrach Oreada. Wreszcie dopadł ją na skraju smreczanego zapustu i zaniósł w ramionach tam między krzewy, na podścielisko z mchów i macierzanki. I było im słońce tatrzańskiego południa weselnym swatem a wiatr halny, towarzysz z przełęczy godowym grajkiem... Cichy sad na zboczu góry w prowincjonalnem miasteczku. Maj, rozkwitłe świeżo jabłonie, młode szczepy wisien, czereśni — wonna biel płatków, topiel białych płatków... Polska Japonja... W zacisznej altanie, w oplączy dzikiego wina Łuniński pieści młodą żonę. Słońce zachodzi. Czerwony jego uśmiech błąka się jeszcze pomiędzy pniami drzew i muska liście winogradu. Poprzez zielone oka altanowych kratek widzą małżonkowie gromadkę dzieciaków nad rzeką. Białe ich ciałka i koszuliny tworzą na tle stalowej smugi wody jasną, ruchliwa plamę. — Może tak kiedyś biegać będzie po piasku i nasze — mówi mu do ucha zapłoniona Stacha. — Najdroższa! — odpowiada Łuniński, przesuwając usta po rozkosznych pęczach jej piersi. — Najdroższa!... Na ogrodową, ścieżkę padł wydłużony cień kobiecej postaci. — Mama tu idzie. Wysuwa mu się z objęć i szybko zapina stanik. Po chwili siedzą wszyscy troje na werandzie i spożywają kolację. Wielka cisza zmierzchu spływa łagodnie na uśmiechnięte ich twarze... Potem marzenia poszybowały w błękitne dale przyszłości. Litościwy sen, oszczędzając umęczone serca, przerzucił most niepamięci poprzez lata cierpień, udręki i małżeńskiej zdrady i powiódł ich gościńcem ukojenia, co wił się tam, po drugiej stronie wstęgą szeroką i jasną. Henryk i Stacha wstąpili nań wdzięczni. Spleceni w nierozerwalnym już na wieki uścisku kochankowie poszli tym marzennym traktem ku jutrzniom dni przyszłych. I śnili... Śnili swe szczęście ogromne, dla którego nie było miejsca na ziemi, padole względności. Gdy zbudziwszy się nad ranem, każde z nich szło do swych codziennych szarych zajęć — kraina cudu zamykała się za nimi na żelazne wrzeciądze na przeciąg kilku godzin jawy, by znów otworzyć przed stęsknionymi swe gościnne podwoje na tajemniczą chwilę nocnego spoczynku. Za dnia przesuwali się obok siebie i ludzi obcych jak fantomy, jak półżywe automaty pełniące z drewnianym gestem narzuconą im rolę. Dusze ich były po tamtej stronie. Zaklęte czarem zaświatów wlokły się jak majaki na ugorach rzeczywistości — senne, bezwolne, apatyczne. Noc je dopiero ożywiała — noc, królowa duchów. Gdy znużone dzienną wędrówką ciała kładły się leniwym ciężarem w ramiona łóżek, wyzwolone ich jaźnie podejmowały przerwany nocy poprzedniej wątek marzeń i snuły go dalej. I coraz to piękniej, coraz wzorzyściej tkał się im kobierzec przyszłego ich życia. Stłumione za dnia żądzą, zniekształcone krzykiem zmysłów żywioły duszy wyswobodziwszy się z uwięzi cielesnej, rozkwitały jak białe lilje. Ukryte głęboko pod powierzchnią elementy Ducha, zadatki wieczności wyważały zwycięsko wrogie im zawory i porwane wirami zaświatów mknęły w zawrotne dale. Tęsknota płci przeradzała się w tęsknotę seraficznych bezkresów, padały w proch ziemskie pragnienia i cele a przed zdumionemi oczyma wędrowców rozwierały się błękitne perspektywy nieskończoności.Wdzierali się na niebotyczne szczyty i podchmurne tumy, wspinali na strome, nad przepaściami zawieszone ścieże. Z oszałamiająca chyżością istot ścigłych jak piorun, lekkich jak marzenie przenosili się z jednego krańca świata w drugi; chybkich jak myśl witała pod jutrznię zarania aleja egipskich sfinksów, zatopionych w modłach oglądały w godzinę południa hinduskie klasztory, obrzucało szkarłatem zachodu słońce piramid Meksyku... Kiedyindziej wzbiwszy się myślą ponad rubieże Ziemi, płynęli w bezkres międzyplanetarnych przestrzeni, lądowali gdzieś w zaświatowych, gwiaździstych przystaniach i znów zrywali się do lotu w lazury Kosmosu. Bywali na zborach duchów czystych, którym na ziemię zamknięta już droga, oglądali egzotyczne gminy półcielesnych stworów żywiołu, lub z dreszczem grozy mijali w przelocie miejsca udręczenia. I coraz trudniej przychodziło im wracać w niziny codzienności, coraz boleśniej cofać się w szranki rzeczywistości i jawy. Ze wstrętem oczekiwali zbliżającej się godziny przebudzenia, z odrazą przeczuwali chwilę wynurzenia się na powierzchnię „życia“. Bo sen stał się teraz ich żywiołem — we śnie zapominali o swej ziemskiej małości, o nędzy swych pragnień, poziomości swych grzechów i grzeszków. Sen — strojny królewicz z bajki przywracał im utracone piękno dusz, oddawał ich sobie W niezmąconej niczem urodzie... Aż nocy jednej, W wigilję jej imienin, gdy wśród astralnej zawieruchy, szybowali po archipelagu gwiazd i meteorów, rzekł mężczyzna, obejmując miłosnem spojrzeniem swą towarzyszkę: — Stacha, nie wrócimy tam więcej! — Czy to możliwe? — zapytała, tuląc się w jego bratnie objęcia. — Czy to od nas zależy? — Musimy tylko mocno, bardzo mocno chcieć. Wytężmy nasze wole do ostatecznych granic! — Pragnę tego od dawna, tęsknię do tego bez miary, najdroższy mój... I z oczyma pijanemi kosmicznym szałem rzucili się w otchłanie bezmiarów... Nazajutrz 8 maja nad ranem znaleziono oboje Łunińskich w ich łożach uśpionych snem wiecznym. Umarli młodzi i piękni tej samej nocy. Lekarze stwierdzili śmierć naturalną wskutek udaru serc: samobójstwo było wykluczone.... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Namiętność (L’Appassionata)